


Taking Things in Hand

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Dominationverse [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, Episode: s02e04, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their fight over the Mer, Stephen and Nick clear the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Things in Hand

"I have to write a report up for Lester," Nick told Stephen, mindful that there were people around and he couldn't say everything he wanted to. "I'll be about an hour."

Stephen nodded and walked off, still looking miserable as sin and Nick sighed. He really wanted to go after him and fix this but he had to get that damn report done or Lester would insist on calling him about it and he didn't want to be interrupted once he got Stephen alone somewhere. Shaking his head, he drove back to the ARC and produced a report in a remarkably short time for someone who could only type with two fingers.

"I'm done for the night," he said, as he dropped it in Lester's in tray. "I'm going to go home, take a long, hot shower, and forget all about big, swimming things that kidnap my friends. I'll be in late tomorrow and so will the rest of my team. Unless there's an anomaly, I don't want to hear from anyone here. We deserve the break." He glared at Lester to make his point. "And some of us have other jobs we need to actually pay attention to occasionally. I'm going to need Stephen, so don't figure you can call him in and I won't notice."

He stomped off towards his car, still in a bad mood thanks to the completely disastrous day they'd had and Lester's inept attempt to drive a wedge between him and Stephen. It was becoming clear that there was some kind of agenda going on here that they didn't know about and the only way they were going to stop whatever games Lester was playing was if the four of them stopped fighting and started working together. He hoped Abby and Connor were sorting out whatever their problems had been. He grinned, maybe not in the way he was planning on fixing things with Stephen though. Or at least if they were, he never ever wanted to know about it.

He parked outside his building and jogged up the stairs. He hoped Stephen had understood him earlier and was waiting inside but he had a sneaking feeling the other man was too busy brooding to notice the subtext. He unlocked his front door and looked around, sighing in frustration. Sure enough the place was empty. Stephen better be at home; if he had to run around London tracking him down, he was going to take it out of his hide when he finally found him.

Parking outside Stephen's block, he saw the lights on and smiled. Well, at least he knew where he was now. He nodded to the security guard downstairs and took the lift up to Stephen's floor. He was a common enough fixture here now that no one took any notice of him arriving at odd hours.

He knocked on the door and waited, tapping his foot impatiently. No answer. He sighed.

"Stephen! I know you're in there, now come and open the door and stop sulking like a bloody child," he called out. When he didn't get an answer he got worried. Had Stephen been hurt in their confrontation with the monsters earlier? He couldn't remember any obvious wounds but it would be just like the stubborn idiot to keep quiet about it and go home and suffer, especially when he was already brooding about earlier events.

Nick pulled out his credit card and slipped it in between the door and the frame. He jiggled it around for a second and, hey presto, the door opened with a soft click. Stephen was going to regret teaching him that trick.

He looked around the flat, not seeing any obvious sign of Stephen at first. Then he saw the clothes, dropped haphazardly in a pile in the bedroom and noticed the sound of water running. Well, that was better than he'd thought. Stephen just hadn't heard the door over the sound of the shower. Nick pulled his shoes off and dropped them by the bed, taking his socks off as well after a moment rather than risk slipping on the shiny floor.

He stretched out on the bed, arms behind his head, legs crossed casually at the ankles, and waited for Stephen to appear. He didn't have to wait long, but it was long enough for him to come up with a plan for what he wanted to do next.

Stephen left the bathroom, a towel around his waist and another in his hand as he dried his hair off, not even noticing Nick's presence until he spoke.

"Drop the towels and turn around," he ordered, getting up from the bed and prowling towards him. He looked Stephen over. There wasn't an ounce of fat on him, he was all lean lines and firm muscles and it was all his. Nick smiled slowly. Wouldn't Helen just turn green if she knew that? .

"What?" Stephen dropped the towel he was using on his hair and blinked at Nick. "Where did you come from?"

"I told you I'd be done in an hour," Nick said. "I was expecting you to be at my place, but you weren't, so I had to come looking for you. Don't make me do it again. Next time be there when I get home."

"It's been a long day, Nick," Stephen started.

Nick narrowed his eyes and pounced, pushing Stephen back into the wall and yanking the towel away from his waist impatiently. "I told you to drop it. Now turn around." Before Stephen could react Nick grabbed his shoulder and spun him to face the wall.

Stephen bucked back against him, trying to dislodge him but Nick had the element of surprise on his side and he grabbed his arms, pinning them above his head and forcing one thigh between Stephen's legs.

"Stop brooding, man," Nick growled in his ear. "We both screwed up, we both owe Abby one hell of an apology. And I need to remind you that we work best together not apart." He tightened his grip briefly on Stephen's wrists. "Your hands stay on the wall. The moment you move them, this stops, understand me?"

Stephen groaned. It wasn't natural that Nick could turn him on this fast. One minute he'd been drowning his sorrows in the shower, worrying about how mad Nick was because he let Lester fire him and didn't try and stand up for him and the next he was pressed against a wall and his cock was trying to drill a hole through the plaster.

Nick stepped back and nodded in satisfaction. He opened his trousers and pulled his cock through the slit in his boxers. Grabbing the lube from the bedside table, he used just enough to make sure he didn't injure Stephen and then he was back, standing behind him again. He squeezed Stephen's ass briefly and then lined his cock up with the small hole, forcing his cock past the tight muscle and into his body.

Stephen cried out. The sudden stretch was painful and Nick wasn't giving him time to adjust, just pushing on until he could feel the material of Nick's clothing rubbing up against his ass. His cock got even harder. Nick was completely clothed this time, he hadn't even taken his shirt off, and Stephen was naked. Nick was becoming an expert at pushing his buttons, it really wasn't fair how good he was at this.

Nick took a long, shuddering breath when he was finally seated inside Stephen's body and then he pulled almost all the way out again, bracing himself with a hand on the wall before shoving back in. He watched as his cock disappeared into Stephen's ass, moaning at the sight. He loved watching as Stephen took him in like this, it was incredibly hot to know how easily the younger man would surrender to him.

Stephen whined hungrily and pushed his ass out further, desperate for more. Nick was fucking him hard and it was hot and intense but he needed something else to actually make him come. He needed to be touched and he couldn't do it himself without moving his hands. "Please, Nick," he begged. "Please, touch me. I need you, please."

"I am touching you," Nick bit out, barely able to form sentences. "I have my cock in your ass, Stephen, that's all you're going to get."

"No, please," Stephen said, still pushing back against every thrust. "Please. I need more than that."

Nick smiled tightly. "No. You can come on my cock or not at all." He wasn't going to let Stephen brood and the best way to make sure he didn't was to focus his mind elsewhere. By the time they were finished Stephen wasn't going to have the energy to think about anything but him. .

Nick moved even faster, taking Stephen as hard and deep as he could. He wasn't going to last long, this felt too good, too wild, for him to be able to draw it out. Another couple of thrusts and he bit down on Stephen's shoulder, muffling his cry of completion against Stephen's hot flesh as he filled him with his come. He slumped against Stephen, breathing heavily.

"Damn, I love fucking you," he whispered in his ear. "You're incredible."

"Please!" Stephen begged. "Please. Touch me."

"Hmmm?" Nick murmured. "Oh," he tried to sound surprised. "You're still hard? That's a pity." He slowly pulled out of Stephen's body, checking for any sign of blood. "You can move now. Grab a towel and clean us both up and then come to bed, but Stephen? Don't even think about touching your cock. You won't like the consequences if you do."

Stephen shuddered. Fuck. He shouldn't put up with this, he was so hard he ached, but he needed to know what Nick was planning more than he needed to breathe and certainly more than he needed to come. He bent over to grab a towel, moaning softly as he moved. He was going to have trouble sitting tomorrow.

Once he'd wiped them both down, he tossed it in the general direction of the bathroom and then staggered over to the bed, collapsing onto it and watching as Nick undressed before sliding in next to him.

Nick looked at Stephen's hard body and his even harder cock and smiled slowly. "What would you do if I told you to go to sleep?" he asked. "You can take care of that," he gestured at Stephen's erection, "tomorrow when we wake up."

Stephen stared at him and moaned I frustration. "You're trying to kill me, Nick!"

"Maybe," Nick teased. "Would you do it?"

Stephen closed his eyes and flushed, embarrassed to admit it. "I'd do whatever you wanted. But I don't think I'd get much sleep."

"Hmm," Nick hummed again. "That could be dangerous if we get another anomaly. Can't have you fighting the monsters while half asleep." He ran one finger along the line of Stephen's cock. "Do you have any toys here?"

Stephen's hips jerked at the feather light touch and it took a while for the words to sink in. "In a box under the bed," he managed to say.

"Good. Stay there and be a good boy while I get them." Nick leaned over Stephen's body, resting across his thighs as he looked for the box and Stephen groaned again. Nick really was trying to kill him.

Nick pulled out the box and rummaged through it, picking a nice, thick dildo out and holding it up. "Get this nice and slick and then fuck yourself with it, Stephen. Pretend it's me and tell me what I'm doing to you, tell me one of your fantasies about me. You don't touch your cock at all. You come from this and nothing else."

If possible, Stephen's cock got even harder at the soft command and he grabbed the lube from where Nick had tossed it earlier. He coated the dildo, using far more than Nick had done earlier since he was already sore from their first encounter. Sliding a pillow under his hips he spread his legs, putting his feet flat on the bed and slowly pushed the toy into his body.

"Talk to me, Stephen," Nick purred in his ear. "What am I doing to you in your fantasy?"

"We're ... uh .... we're in your office," he stammered. "Oh God, that feels good. We're in your office and you're showing me something in one of your files. I'm bending over to see it and ... oh yes ... you grab my head and pull me down for a kiss." He was sliding the dildo in and out of his body slowly as he described the scene.

"Then you tell me to pull my jeans down and bend over the desk." A little twist with his wrist and the dildo rubbed against his prostate. "Ughhhh. You lean forwards and lick me, lick my ass, teasing me until I'm ready to beg." He moaned again. "Not that it ever takes much! Then you're fucking me with your tongue and I'd do anything you wanted at that point. You get some lube from somewhere and start stretching me. Oh! Feels so good, Nick. I'm so close."

"Keep talking," Nick told him.

"You, uh, I forgot what I was ... oh! You pull your fingers out and I can hear you opening your trousers. You guide me backwards and make me sit in your lap and I can feel your cock pushing into me, so deep, so fucking good. I'm sitting on it and it's in me as far as you can get and then you tell me to ride you. I'm .... oh, please, touch me Nick! ... I'm fucking myself on your cock and it feels so damn good and the door isn't locked. Anyone could come in and see us but I don't care because you're so good and I've wanted you for so damn long...." He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, almost writhing on the dildo now as he kept fucking himself.

Nick moaned, his own cock twitching in response to both the sight and to Stephen's fantasy, but there was no way he was getting it up again so soon, no matter how Stephen made him feel.

"Is that what you want?" he asked hoarsely. "Someone to see us together, to see what a slut you are, how much you love to have me fucking you?"

"Yes, maybe, I don't know," Stephen gasped. "In the fantasy I'd love it, not sure about real life."

Nick smiled and leaned closer. "So you're sitting in my lap, using those strong thigh muscles of yours to raise yourself up and down on my cock. Are you touching yourself?"

"Yes," Stephen moaned. "I'm jerking myself off because I know you're not going to last long. I can feel how much you're enjoying it and you want me to come first, to feel me come apart around you."

"Oh yeah, you're riding me and you look so sexy like that," Nick purred. "Someone's tuning the door handle, can you see it, Stephen? You're fucking yourself on my cock and the door is opening. Someone's going to see you, see how easily you beg me to fuck you."

Stephen groaned, seeing the scene in his mind as Nick spoke.

"The door's opening and its too late to hide, too late to do anything but keep riding me and let them see you coming on my cock." He leaned closer so his mouth was right next to Stephen's ear and he whispered. "It's Helen." As he said it, he reached out to squeeze Stephen's cock and his lover screamed, clamping down around the dildo and arching off the bed, shooting a stream of come over his stomach and chest.

Nick stroked his leg gently as he started to come down, his breathing slowing a little as the dildo was pushed out of his arse. Stephen turned towards him and blinked lazily.

"You put Helen into my fantasy?" he asked, irritated both at the idea and the effect it had had on him.

Nick shrugged. "You're mine. I want her to see that. To know that neither of us are ever going to dance to her tune again because you're mine and I don't share," he growled.

Stephen blinked and then flushed, snuggling a little closer. "I think there's something I need to tell you ..."


End file.
